Desespero na Partida
by Kyattsuai
Summary: Yuu parte mas o que ele deixa para trás..


**Titulo:** desespero na partida  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **oneshot   
**Status:** completo  
**Tipo: **drama,romance, Miki pov, song fic, talvez ooc??  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pares:** Miki Yuu  
**Sumário:**   
**Avisos: **SPOILERS!! Existe aqui um grande spoiler ao anime (e à manga), se não tiverem visto a segunda parte de Marmalade Boy, quando o Yuu vai para Nova Iorque, não leiam! Se lerem.. bem... foram avisados!!   
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de **Email** ou pelo ICQ (145672919)   
**Disclaimer:** as personagens de Marmalade Boy não são minhas! A canção "Back Some Day" é dos Blue, por isso também não é minha! Infelizmente.. ah.. é tão linda... TT

_Leiam e depois digam o que acharam do fic...._****

Desespero na Partida

by _KittyBlue_

Ele foi embora e eu sei que vai demorar até poder voltar novamente, mas eu acredito que ele voltará.. nunca me esquecerei daquilo que passamos juntos, os momentos em que nos rimos e choramos, momentos que terão sempre um especial lugar dentro do meu coração..

_When you're alone___

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back some day_

_Quando estás sozinha_

_Eu quero que saibas_

_Eu voltarei algum dia_

Eu tenho de acreditar que o Yuu voltará.. mas até lá.. terei de acreditar neste sentimento entre nós.. passamos por tanto para ficar juntos que sei que nunca conseguirei completamente deixar de lado a sua ausência, mas ao mesmo tempo que sinto a sua falta, sinto-o aqui comigo..

_It's time for me to have to go___

_Away for so long_

_To make our own paradise_

_But dreams don't come easy you've gotta believe me_

_You know this deep inside_

_É altura de eu me ir embora_

_Longe durante tanto tempo_

_Para fazer o nosso próprio paraíso_

_Mas sonhos não se realizam facilmente tens de acreditar em mim_

_Sabes isto bem lá no fundo_

Nunca me heide esquecer do seu sorriso quando partiu.. talvez uma última lembrança... não! Eu sei que ele voltará! Sei que quando voltar terá esse mesmo sorriso no rosto e estará pronto para continuarmos a partir do ponto em que ficamos.

O nosso amor é forte e eu acredito que o Yuu vai conseguir realizar o seu sonho.. sei que quando ele voltar, estará pronto para ficar comigo para sempre.. nunca mais me deixará... certo?

_But it's not long now___

_Till I'm on my way_

_I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday_

_You're my everything_

_That won't disappear_

_Girl you've got nothing to fear_

_Mas não vai demorar muito_

_Até que eu consiga encontrar o meu caminho_

_Eu continuo desejando que amanha fosse ontem_

_Tu és tudo para mim_

_ Não tens nada a temer_

Sei que ele voltará para mim, e da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos naquele aeroporto será quando ele estiver pronto para voltar.. voltar para mim.

Sei que não o vou perder.. apesar de sempre ter tido medo de que isso acontecesse, eu acredito nele e acredito que tal como eu a ele, ele me ama. Ele é tudo para mim, e eu sei que sou tudo para ele.

Não tenho nada a temer, será difícil mas eu conseguirei resistir!

_If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you, I could never let go_

_I realise that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday, be back someday, someday._

_Se estás sozinha, eu quero que saibas que volto um dia_

_Nunca deixes de acreditar_

_Agarra-te com força durante a noite fria e solitária_

_Apenas espera que eu volte para casa_

_Quando te sentires sozinha_

_Quero que saibas_

_Eu estarei lá por ti, eu nunca te deixei_

_Eu percebo que queiras que fique_

_Mas acredita_

_Eu voltarei um dia, voltarei um dia, algum dia_

Sinto a tua falta Yuu.. quando vais voltar?

Quero abraçar-te, beijar-te... não chega mais ouvir a tua voz.. eu sei que sou egoísta mas eu tenho saudades tuas.. Quero que voltes para mim..

Volta para mim, Yuu... por favor...

_When I return, I wanna see___

_This beautiful baby who's still loving me_

_With tears in her eyes but a smile on her face_

_Impatiently we'll embrace_

_Quando eu voltar, eu quero ver_

_Está linda rapariga que ainda me ama_

_Com lágrimas nos seus olhos mas um sorriso no rosto_

_Impacientemente iremos nos abraçar_

Um momento de desespero.. espero que tudo volte ao normal.. mal ele surge no meu campo de visão eu irei abraça-lo e mostrar-lhe o quanto senti a sua falta!

Nunca conseguirei esquecer os momentos difíceis! Sei que não ficarás de vez, mas será mais uma oportunidade de te ver, e eu vou aproveitar este pequeno tempo para te provar o quanto te amo e confio em ti..

Espero que saibas que te amo, Yuu..

_But it's not long now___

_Till' I'm on my way_

_I keep praying tomorrow was yesterday_

_You're my everything that won't disappear_

_Girl you've got nothing to fear_

_Mas não demora muito_

_Até que eu encontre o meu caminho_

_Eu continuo a rezar que amanha seja ontem_

_Tu és tudo para mim isso não vai desaparecer_

_Não tens nada a temer_

O que terei feito para merecer isto! Irmãos!! Somos irmãos!!

Porque nunca nos contaram! Porque só agora... depois de nos termos apaixonado! Depois de ter perdido toda a esperança de um dia te esquecer...

Não acredito só por um minuto que haja a hipótese de te esquecer! Tenho a certeza que irei ficar para sempre contigo no meu coração... mas somos irmãos.. irmãos de sangue... não meios-irmãos como deveria ser... somos parentes e... não existe hipótese de ficarmos juntos... nunca...

_If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday___

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you, I could never let go_

_I realise that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday ._

_Se estás sozinha, eu quero que saibas que volto um dia_

_Nunca deixes de acreditar_

_Agarra-te com força durante a noite fria e solitária_

_Apenas espera que eu volte para casa_

_Quando te sentires sozinha_

_Quero que saibas_

_Eu estarei lá por ti, eu nunca te deixei_

_Eu percebo que queiras que fique_

_Mas acredita_

_Eu voltarei um dia_

Mais um dia... eu devia ter percebido na maneira como me afastaste quando tentei te beijar.. devia ter visto no teu olhar.. devia ter prestado atenção ao sorriso que me deste. Eu pensava que te conhecia e agora...

Terei de te conhecer de uma outra forma. Terei de me habituar a que tu és meu irmão e serás sempre.. estarás sempre presente na minha vida.. um dia casarás.. terás uma bela esposa e um filho saudável.. terás a tua própria vida, longe de mim, eu apenas poderei felicitar-te quando estas coisas acontecerem... mas....

Nunca esperes ver um sorriso nos meus lábios quando o fizer.

_And when I go, I'll be loving you still___

_Baby you will never know, just how lonely I'll feel_

_You know I really gotta go, but I wish I could stay_

_Hold on, I'll be back, I'll be back_

_E quando eu for, eu estarei te amando ainda_

_Nunca saberás o quanto sozinho me sinto_

_Tu sabes que realmente tenho de ir, mas queria poder ficar_

_Acredita, eu voltarei, eu voltarei_

Sei que acreditas que sofreste tudo sozinho.. eu lembro-me do Miwa ter me dito há quanto tempo sabias.. aquela noite... tu saíste e eu apesar de preocupada.. quando te vi apenas pensei que estavas de volta e que não ias novamente desaparecer..

Pensei sempre que apesar deste tempo ser curto iria ser uma oportunidade para finalmente reafirmarmos aquilo que sentíamos..

Eu devia ter percebido o teu sofrimento quando me afastaste. Quando disseste que querias acabar.. devia ter visto as lágrimas ocultas que fizeste tudo para esconder.. devia apenas ter te visto..

Mas não o fiz...

_If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday___

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you, I could never let go_

_I realise that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday_

_Se estás sozinha, eu quero que saibas que volto um dia_

_Nunca deixes de acreditar_

_Agarra-te com força durante a noite fria e solitária_

_Apenas espera que eu volte para casa_

_Quando te sentires sozinha_

_Quero que saibas_

_Eu estarei lá por ti, eu nunca te deixei_

_Eu percebo que queiras que fique_

_Mas acredita_

_Eu voltarei um dia_

Decidiste voltar para Nova Iorque, e eu sei que nunca mais te vou voltar a ver.. sei que apesar de dizeres que sim, que voltarás.. sei que não o farás..

As lágrimas caiem sem eu perceber, mas nada posso fazer..

Eu sinto que perdi-te finalmente, não por seres meu irmão mas por teres deixado de me amar.. o quanto estou errada não é?

Sei que sentes o mesmo por mim, mas eu também sei que renunciarias à tua felicidade pela dos outros (é o que fazes agora!), mas Yuu... e eu?.. e tu?...

Yuu.. amo-te... é errado, mas não consigo evitar..

Yuu.. volta para mim...

**Fim******

Outro fic meu de Marmalade Boy! Não sei que me deu na verdade, apenas comecei a ouvir a música e fiz algo que me apetecia fazer há muito, muito tempo! Desde que ouvi este tema pela primeira vez que queria escrever um fic deste tipo.. e isso foi mesmo há muito tempo!!

O anime voltou a passar na televisão portuguesa!

E tenho tido oportunidade para ver a segunda parte, que já não me lembrava mesmo nada! Apesar de ser logo de manhãzinha... 7 da matina... mas para alguma coisa servem os vídeos gravadores, não é??

De qualquer forma.. desculpem forma como acabou.. acreditem que isto deveria ser um fic com angst mas com um final feliz, mas a meio... acabei por virar tudo e deixar assim...

O fim fica em suspenso.. se quiserem uma sequela... onde talvez o Yuu volte e com o fim feliz, digam!

É verdade, queria também dizer que aquela parte logo no inicio de três versos, é repetida na música uma segunda vez, mas aqui só aparece uma. Inicialmente coloquei mas achei que ficava muito estranho separado, e se ficasse em baixo ainda era pior..... só queria avisar, ainda que ninguém na verdade ache importante isto, não é?

Espero que tenham gostado e me digam alguma coisa!! **kittyblueiol.pt**

_Bjinhos!!!___

_ KittyBlue___


End file.
